La historia de un kitsune y una neko
by silent23
Summary: Sera que el amor vensa a la amistad, sera que la valentia derrotara a la timidez, sera que lo obvio se notara y sera que me gane un millon de dolares w , todo es posible
1. Chapter 1

Bueno mi nuevos lectores aqui les traigo un fic ademas el el primero que hago asi que espero sus comentarios cualquier queja o sugerencia es bienvenida

Capitulo 1: Comienzo de un amor

En un dia como cualquier, situándonos en una aldea rodeada por montañas imponentes como gigantes dormidos por Morfeo con su cantos envueltos por una vegetación frondosa y extensa q da al parecer q usan cobijas; la aldea, llamada Konoha amanece con los rayos del rey astro, con las esperanzas de un buen dia como los anteriores, sus calles caminadas por los nativos nacidos de su seno cobra vida mas el área del comercio las tiendas se levantan, el mercado empieza su constante cuchicheo de las noticias pasadas, presentes o futuras, comerciantes entusiastas ofrecen toda clase de productos; por otro lado niños juegan sin ninguna preocupación mientras centinelas vigilan el horizonte por si se presenta alguna contingencia.

Pero nuestra historia no es aquí mas bien se centra en una calle o quien camina en esa calle mientras al lado de esa silueta se erguen las murallas escondiendo celosamente las casas; la que camina es una nekko, asi como lo oyen su aspecto físico similar al humano pero con la excepción de tener un par de orejas gatunas de color negro con puntas blancas con la misma característica q su cola. Camina un poco pensativa o mas bien triste y frustrada, una acción q pensaba le iba a salir no se pudo lograr por ciertos motivos q solo recordarlo la entristecen mas y todo por un kitsune mayor q ella 2 años (tienen alguna idea de quien será).

Flash Back

Una nekko de 14 años llamada Hinata se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque con la vista a un solo punto, un kitsune llamado Naruto q se encontraba discutiendo infantilmente con un lobo de su misma edad, Sasuke, el mejor amigo y compiche de tantas locuras; Naruto era un kitsune de aspecto muy agradable para la vista femenina de su edad e inclusive hasta mayores y comprometidas (todo un galan el tipo, que envidia) sus cabellos dorados como el oro al igual q sus colas, de ojos azules como el cielo q sacaban mas de un suspiro y una mirada inocente pero alegre derritia a cualquier fémina, no nos olvidemos del resto de su cuerpo lo hacían ver todo un Adonis para su corta edad, 16 años. Discutia con su amigo de distintos ámbitos deportivos, el tema quien era el mejor y como el lobo no se dejaba amedentrar discutían si era posible todo el dia hasta llegar a ser bastantes escandalosos pero una voz dulce y con tono timido llega a los oídos de loschicos q inmediatamente terminan su berrinche de una forma graciosa, cada le jalaba las mejillas al otro.

Hinata: Na…Narutopuedo hablar contigo-decia con algo de tartamudez mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Naruto: Que desea mi hime chan-el kiysune suelta a su amigo y dirije su mirada a los ojos perlados de su dueña q inmediatamente se sonroja como nunca mientras Sasuke se retiraba.

Hinata: Bueno etto….yo-balbuceaba de una forma tierna-este yo-la nekko sentía q las piernas le fallaban, no podía aguntar mirar de frente a ese chico con una mirada arrancada de un angel, solo verlo le movia el piso- Este…-aquel nerviosismo q la envolvía la hizo acobardarse y- no te parece un lindo dia-decia mientras sonreía forzosamente mientras su conciencia se burlaba de lo cobarde q era.

Naruto: Si es bastante lindo-mientras no se creía lo q Hinata le dijo-Pero creo q eso no era lo q me querias decir, estoy en lo cierto, no?

Naruto conocía muy bien a Hinata ya q se conocían desde niños, su amistad eran muy hermosa hasta el punto q parecían hermanos, el el mayor y ella la menor pero al entrar mayor edad Hinata cambio con Naruto radicalmente cuando esta cerca de el empieza a balbucear, se pone mas roja q el color mismo e inclusive se a desmayado a tal punto q no pasa todo esto sin percibir Naruto.

Hinata: No es nada no te preocupes-pero al quererse retirar el cico le detiene soteniendo una de sus manos.

Naruto: Te conozco muy bien hime-chan sea lo q sea dimelo sabes q me preocupa tu actitud, ya q te quiere como si fueras mis propia hermana.

Esto ultimo le cayo a la pobre nekko como un balde de agua fría, mientras una traicionera gota se escaba deslizándose por su mejilla, volvió a negar Hinata q nada le pasaba soltándose del agarre corriendo muy rápidamente, Naruto noto esa lagrima pero al querer detenerla otra vez se pierde entre una multitud de gente q transitaba en el mercado.

Naruto: Que te pasa mi pequña hime.

Fin Flash Back

Hinata caminaba a su casa después de correr hasta llegar al limite de la aldea ahí se dsahogo como munca antes lo había hecho, después se diriji a su casa para almorzar si es q tenia el animo de hacerlo. Al llegar a su casa o mas bien a la mansión en donde vivía decidio ir al patio y no a la puerta principal, el único lugar en donde se podía sentir mas tranquila mientras se consolaba visualmente con las hermosa fauna e su casa, pero algo llamos su atencio ya q habían 2 siluetas mas, su curiosidad la lleva a donde están esas siluetas sorprendiéndose de los q estaban ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta lo prometido ya se un poco tarde pero tenia que conseguir el pan del dia que acaso creen que del aire vive uno estos que no pueden ser delicados cuando uno tiene necesidades….

_Conciencia: ya solto la serenata este autor bueno me disculpo es que el autor ha estado un poco delicado sentimentalmente y es que cuando no come se vuelve algo tarado y deja de comerte el zapato….cof cof cof bueno como decía aquí esta la continuación ya se que diran un poco corta pero bueno es que el autor….. por amor a todos los animes los calcetines no son comida….bueno como les seguía contando no quería fucionar otro capitulo por que de por si este capitulo como que cobro vida propia y se le quitaría la magia….de donde sacastes esos churros? O.O….. bueno les agradecemos sus reviews y esperamos sus comentarios ya sean destructivos, informativo, educacioneles etc etc etc…..sabias que es malo no compartir._

Te recuerdo que eres mi conciencia.

_I hate you ¬.¬ _

Capitulo 2: Tristezas de un corazón enamorado

Por que no me dices eso  
Lo que mis oídos han anhelado  
Esa palabra que solo escuchar  
Hacen que mi corazón salte de alegría.

La neko no podía creer quienes estaban, las únicas personas que le hacían tener sentimiento puros, una de ellas era su hermana menor y la otra, esta en especial, la que le movía el suelo y su corazón quería salirse de su pecho para estar junto a el, Naruto y Hanabi.

Hinata: Naruto-kun que haces*mientras ella no salía de su asombro.

Naruto: Bueno vine por que todavía no hemos terminado de hablar*mientras tenia una expresión seria.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el quería hablar con ella, no sabia que hacer la neko mientras su cuerpo temblaba como maraca al ritmo de una canción y no es para tanto ya q ese ritmo es del corazón enamorado (woaw¡, q poeta sali).

Hinata: etto…yo*de repente Hanabi interrumpe.

Hanabi: Disculpen por meter en su romance*mientras un sonrojo se notaba en los otros 2 chicos por el comentario*pero onii-chan deja de moverte o no podre peinarte bien.

Naruto: Gomenasai Hanabi-nya ( la llama asi por que a veces Hanabi utiliza el sufijo _nya_ en algunas palabras).

Algo estallo por dentro de un corazón, la dueña de ese corazón empezó a sentir cierta envidia, celos y frustración por la escena, quería controlarse pero es como si otra entidad hubiera tomado el control de sus emociones y solo por que su hermana menor le estaba peinando el pelo a su **kitsune**; fuertemente apretó sus puños y…

Hinata: Naruto-usurotengachi*mientras corrió internándose en la vegetación extensa de la propiedad de su familia.

Naruto no sabia el por que de esa reacción de su amiga neko, extrañándole el comportamiento pero después bufando de molestia-me voy fui un tonto por venir-pero al quere irse lo llaman.

Hanabi: Naruto-oniichan espera.

Naruto: Que deseas Hanabi.

Hanabi: Quiero q vayas por mi hermana-nya.

Naruto: Yo ir? y por que debería ir?*muy molesto en su tono de voz.

Hanabi: Por que la ultima vez q se enojo casi no regresa a casa.

Esto dejo muy pensativo a Naruto y mas que todo preocupado por su hime viendo que este hecho tampoco le agradaba, el miro a Hanabi para ver si no era una de sus típicas bromas infantiles dando como resultado que el rostro de Hanabi mostrara esa preocupación de los impulsos causados por su hermana.

Naruto: Y cuanto duro eso*pregunta muy temeroso.

Hanabi: Bueno si papa no la hubiese ha ido a buscar creo que con este dia llevaría un mes.

Alarmado hasta mas no poder Naruto salio tras Hinata perdiéndose en la vegetación de la propiedad mientras una neko reia a mas no poder.

Hanabi: jajajajajajaja Naruto-oniichan están ingenuo pero lindo con razón mi onee-chan le gusta-nya*mientras continuaba riéndose.

Dirijiendonos mas a dentro de la propiedad Hyuga el pobre **kitsune** no sabia q pensar sobre esta propiedad ya que parecía mas una selva pero al recordar a Hinata decidio quitar esos pensamiento y concentrarse en la búsqueda, recorri varios kilómetros metiéndose en la aberturas de los arboles, algún hoyo (no se sabe verdad), hasta inclusive trepo arboles bajando inmediatamente por motivos vitales; una, a veces se encontraba un nido de aves y lo comenzaban a acribillar o 2 encontraba un enjambre de abejas que lo hacían correr como alma que se lleva el diablo. Pasaron varias horas y empezaba el atardecer ya el chico estaba agotado de tanto buscar hasta que escucha el sonido de agua-woaw es sorprendente q hasta un rio tienen en esta propiedad-mientras camina al rio para beber un poco de agua escucha sollozos a unos cuanto metros de su derecha alegrándose bastante ya que era Hinata, cautelosamente se dirije a ella ya estando cerca se pone detrás de ella sentándose mientras cariñosamente la abraza-cualquier cosa que te haya lastimado pido disculpas-aun conmocionada por que su zorrito estuviera junta a ella solto en llanto mientras se voltea hundiendo su cara llorosa en el pecho de su **kitsune**.


	3. Chapter 3

Después que Naruto encontró a Hinata estos se quedaron abrazándose, uno de ellos o mas bien ella llorando muy triste y desconsoladoramente mientras el otro tenia un rostro de impotencia por no saber que es lo que le pasa y ocasionaba esas lagrimas tristes. La noche lentamente hacia gala de su presencia mientras todas las criaturas diurnas del bosque se iban a sus respectivos hogares con sus familias para poder comer la cena preparada o cazada para luego caer dentro de un periodo corto a los brazos del encantador Morfeo, mientras eso sucedía las criaturas de la noche retomaban la actividad que naturalmente hacen desde que nacieron, la armonía vital jamás deja de fluir por eso es un equilibrio perfecto, lo que hace la vida para seguir activa.

Pero para una pareja el tiempo no lo percibieron ya que ellos ya habían caido antes en los melodiosos y dulces brazos del dios del sueño pero no duraria mucho ya que el frio nocturno se hacia notar con mucho fervor despertando a unos de los jóvenes que comenzaba a abrir los ojos perezosamente como pidiendo permiso a los parpados para le permitiesen ver otra vez el panorama que tanto sus ojos le han permitido ver; naruto noto que ya era tarde pero al querer moverse sintio otro cuerpo aparte del suyo recordando que no estaba solo, era Hinata, dormia placidamente como si nada hubiese pasado y que en sus sueños nadie la podia molestar; para naruto ver esta escena fue como si toda la belleza del mundo hubiese ido a parar en su amiga, la luz de la luna, el sereno de la noche y combinada con la piel blanquecina como nieve de Hinata era un lindo y magistral encanto o representación de la belleza femenina, a Naruto se le ruborizo el rostro de tal manera que tuvo que sacudir un poco su cabeza.

-Pero que son estos pensamientos, esto es una locura es mi amiga-pero al ver la otra vez no podia dejar de contemplar su inocente y encantadora belleza-0 pero que bonita se ve.

La mente de Naruto estaba en un mar de contradicciones que le hacían cambiar de humor una y mil veces, pero dejo a un lado esos conflictos y decidi irse de inmediato ya era de noche asi que pensaba q la familia de Hinata deberia estar muy preocupada, asi q cargo a Hinata para llevarla a su casa, mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga el padre de la neko Lord Hiashi esta teniendo una conversación con su hija menor.

-Hanabi has visto a tu hermana ya que en todo el dia se ausento de la casa-decia con un tono preocupado.

-no te preocupes papa mi onee-chan esta bien y no creo que necesite alguna compañía ademas de la que tiene nekko-nya :3-decia esto dejando con una incognita a su padre.

Mientras tanto mas adentro en los territorios de los Hyugas estaba un kitsune cargando a su amiga mientras el sereno los envolvía de una manera muy friolenta, los grillos y búhos nocturnos comenzaban a cantar su melodiosa y lúgubre cancion que hacia que los pelos de Naruto incluyendo el pelaje de sus colas se erizasen ya que para ser un hombre, como muchas veces lo pensaba, era una gallina cuando se trataba de lugares oscuros y tenebrosos ya que gracias a un amigo que desde pequeño lo metía en miedo diciendo que en los bosques aparecían fantasmas, ha hecho que este les tema a los bosques y mas cuando es de noche.

-Maldito Kiba-decia mientras su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y atemorizada-por que siempre le escucho sus historias de terror T-T.

Pero un sonido muy agudo lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo temblar como maraca, escuchaba murmullos salidos de una vos femenina; el pobre chico estaba por darle un infarto del terror cuando se alivio al descubrir que el q provocaba esos sonidos era su compañera que al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño ya que mencionaba frases que no se entendían o su rostro cambiaba constantemente. Por estar viendo este espectáculo no se fijo que habia una piedra en medio del camino tropezándose con esta, después de aquel percance Naruto se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba; Hinata habia quedado debajo de el mientras el para no chocar habia puesto su mano derecha en el suelo quedando a unos centimetros del rostro de la nekko y su brazo izquierdo como almohada para amortiguar la caida y que Hinata no se dañara; el rostro del kitsune eran un poema de colores y su corazon latia tan rapido que sus sonidos se semejaban al sonido de la estampida de caballos salvajes que corren libremente por los campos verdes, por instinto o por algun motivo el rostro del kitsune se acercaba mas al rostro de la chica que seguia dormida sin saber que es lo que pasaba en el mundo real, ya estaban a escasos centimentros los labios de ambos jóvenes cuando Naruto aparto su rostro a un lado del de ella.

No me atrevo hacerlo T-T- decia el pobre chico ya que ni el se podia explicar que estaba haciendo y del por que se sintio mas pesimo al no dar por asi decirlo el "beso".

Naru….to-escucho decir el kitsune a una neko dormida.

Hinata- respondió Naruto, eso si, un poco asustado pensando que ella se desperto y vio lo que el estaba a punto de hacer pero se alivio cuando la vio todavía dormida, saliendo de el un suspiro de alivio.

Pero lo que no sabia es lo que pasaria a continuación; Hinata empezaba a moverse de una manera algo lenta mientras empezaba a mencionar a cada momento el nombre del kitsune. Cuando pensaba Naruto que Hinata se iba a despertar no supo como reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo Hinata, con movimiento propio los brazos de Hinata empezaban a envolver el cuello de Naruto mientras las piernas hacian lo mismo en la cintura del kitsune, Naruto estaba rojo como tomate ademas en shock sin mencionar que se puso de piedra pero esto no es lo unico que le deparaba el destino.

Naruto t amo-esto ultimo dejo en shock a la maxima potencia, el kitsune que no sabia si lo decia por el sueño o era verdad mientras estos pensamiento lo invadian Hinata lo aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo mientras decia-no me dejes sola.

No….no te dejare sola-decia Naruto aun sabiendo que la neko estaba dormida y confundido a mas no poder por la repentina respuesta por parte de el.

Sin embargo las manos de Hinata se habían posada esta vez en las mejillas del kitsune y en un suave movimiento lo atrajo a sus labios dándole sin saber ella el primer beso a Naruto quedando este atónito y no creyendo lo que le estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera en sus sueños mas locos le habia pasado esto, su primer beso robado por su mejor amiga que hace momentos había declarado en sueños su amor por el.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beso robado parte 2: La realidad es mejor que la ficcion o no?**

Un hombre mayor o mas bien un nekko adulto estaba en la entrada al bosque de su propiedad, la noche estaba mas espesa de lo esperado, con cierta impaciencia y preocupacion esperaba a una persona , su hija mayor, ella era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa, ella habia muerto 2 años despues del nacimiento de su hija menor para este neko fue un momento muy doloroso no por la muerte de su esposa ya que con el tiempo ese dolor solo habia sido reemplazado por la nostalgia y el recuerdo, pero lo que mas le dolia es como podria criar a sus 2 hijas si hubieran sido hombres pues hubiera manera un metodo por asi decirlo de hombre para que la ausencia de una madre no fuera tan doloroso pero no era asi ya que fueron 2 niñas que necesitaban un amor de madre, cariño y entendimiento femenino. Durante un tiempo hubo demasiados inconvenientes pero para suerte de el y las niñas la viuda de su hermano gemelo tomo el lugar de madre o mas bien la amiga-tia que necesitaban, esta neko mantenían aun relaciones con la familia Hyuga por el simple motivo de que ella tenia un hijo unico llamado Neji que sufria tambien el mismo problema que su hijas pero a diferencia esta tristeza era falta de el cariño paterno, asi que el lider del clan Hyuga lo adopto como un hijo y esa relacion de Neji con el fue mucho mas facil de lo que se esperaba ya que la semejanza del lider Hyuga con su difunto padre le daba cierto alivio de que, aunque fuera solo la apariencia, tenia a su padre al lado de nuevo y las hijas de lider Hyuga tuvieron un lento pero favorable rellenamiento de ese amor materno que tanto necesitaban, ademas de tener un hermano mayor que entendia lo que ellas sentian en ese momento.

El Hyuga se estaba preocupando aun cuando tenga una expresion seria por dentro era un mar de nervios y preocupaciones cuando se trataba de su familia e inclusive mataria por ellas si alguien se atreviese a tocar un solo cabello de sus hijas con mala intencion, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando ve 2 siluetas acercarse constantemente al principio no pudo saber pero entre mas se acercaba mas las podia ver con toda claridad, se trataba de Naruto pero venia como si hubiese un batallon entero practicado boxeo con el pobre ya que venia hecho una pena, mientras la otra persona que lo acompañaba era su querida hija pero ella traia la mirada baja e inclusive vio un leve color rojo en su cara; el sabia perfectamente de los sentimientos de su hija por Naruto aun asi no quizo intervenir por respeto a ella pero aun con eso la idea de que el rubio se convirtiese en el compañero sentimental Hinata no le sabia mal.

-Vaya hora de regresar –decia el lider del clan Hyuga con cierta molestia en la voz pero con cierto tono de alivio.

-Perdon por la tardanza señor Hyuga-decia un poco temeroso la voz de Naruto se escuchaba ya que bien conocia el carácter del neko, por tal motivo esta detrás de Hinata que se puso colorada como tomate al tener a su rubio detrás de ella y Naruto al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se separo de ella con cierto sonrojo a lo que el señor Hyuga no se le paso desapercibido. Motivo pues …... . …..

Flashback

Naruto estaba choqueado no sabia como, cuando, porque el del beso que inesperadamente habia sido robado de sus labios por su amiga mas querida pero ahí no termina la historia lo que vino a continuacion es lo que hizo que su cerebro trabajara a mil por hora asu maxima capacidad (es milagro que tenga cerebro Naruto ya que es un cabeza hueca), en un movimiento fuerte y rapido Hinata dejo a Naruto en el suelo acostado boca arriba mientras ella quedaba encima de el mientras seguia por milagro o extrañeza dormida parecer estar en un estado de sonambulismo, Naruto no sabia como reaccionar y mas cuando Hinata comenzo a besarlo de nuevo de forma tierna como si el sueño en el cual estaba encerrada fuera su realidad la cual no queria salir pero por mas ficticio y fantastico sea el momento siempre esta esa pulgita que nos dice si es real o solo es un sueño, asi que Hinata abrio los ojos lenta y paulatinamente mirando una silueta algo distorsionada por el despertar pero con cada paso que daban las pestañas para darle luz a los ojos y que este distinguiera las formas y colores, la silueta comenzaba a tener mas y mas forma hasta que los ojos por fin retomaban la vision para lo cual cuando la dueña de esos ojos dudaba si lo que miraba era real o un sueño muy agradable en eso sus labios soltaron unas cuantas palabras como apesarada que no fuera una realidad lo que estaba viendo.

-Cuanto daria por que este momento fuese real-decia con cierta pena pero como si le dieran una descarga electrica como un despertador indicandole que la mañana ya vino entonces abrio los ojos como no creyendo lo que estaba mirando, su pobre mente repetia una y mil veces que eran nada mas un sueño pero algo la hizo ver que no estaba en una de sus tantas fantasias con su rubio amado.

-Hinata no es un sueño-decia el kitsune con cierta vergüenza a lo que Hinata solo pudo pegar un grito de aquí a la luna para despues escucharse un poderoso estruendo como si un explosivo se hubiese accionado seguido por una cortina de humo o mas bien polvo, los segundos pasaban hasta que se ve a una Hinata con el brazo extendido delante de ella la mano estaba empuñada mientras todavía residuos de humo se miraban, la neko estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras la vergüenza le hacia temblar como maraca en concierto de serenata mexicana. Abrio los ojos paulatinamente cuando se percata que el rubio no esta a lo que un suspiro de alivio se escapa de su boca como feliz de que no haya sido real pero su felicidad no dura mucho tiempo al darse cuenta que su supuesto sueño era la realidad lo que la asusta mas por que recordo que por gritar de la vergüenza golpeo al pobre kitsune incrustandolo contra el tronco de un arbol que estaba a unos 10mts de distancia de la posicion de la neko.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el pobre Naruto despierta con un dolor de cabeza increiblemente adolorido y pensando que si no es familiar de su madrina Tsunade Senju por que ella proviene de los hombres osos y se les conoce por su extraordinaria fuerza bruta, a lo mejor penso el pobre kitsune al levantarse que Tsunade la habia entrenado como a la novia de su amigo Sakura, ella por asi decirlo era como su segunda mama lo regañaba por todo las metidas de patas que el asi y terminaba en aerolinieas Sakura con destino al hospital. Pero volviendo a lo otro Hinata se le acerca algo apenada por lo sucedido y no me refiero al golpe sino lo del otro incidente (ya saben del cual hablo mis queridos lectores :3) .

-Lo siento no fue….-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el joven de cabellera rubia que solo atino a decir-no piensos eso ahorita y mejor volvamos a casa que tu padre debe estar muy preocupado.

En el transcurso hubo mucho silencio por parte de ambos e inclusive el silencio se volvia mas incomodo y lo bonito no era el silencio cada vez que alguno de los dos queria decir algo el otro hablaba al mismo tiempo callando a ambos con un sonrojo para los chicos. Naruto en un momento despues de que se le quitara el dolor o la pena de estar con Hinata se le vino a la cabeza una imagen por asi decirlo la mas escalofriante que ver a un fantasma; un ser de cornamenta mounstrosa , una lengua que se movia como serpiente y se agitaba como latigo lastimando a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, unos ojos fulminantes bañados en fuegos muy abrazadores y un instinto asesino que hasta el mas valiente e inclusive a la misma muerte no le gustaria topar; ya saben a que me refiero, pues sin duda el padre de Hinata esa imaginacion que tenia Naruto es por que sabia muy bien del carácter de ese señor (ay Naruto cuan acertado estabas)

Fin Flash Back

-Entren a la casa no queran resfriarse la noche se pone serena, por cierto Naruto-decia con un tono serio pero firme.

Hai-decia Naruto como si una corriente electrica lo hubiese enderesado al estilo militar.

-Como es muy noche pasaras la noche aquí ya me avisaron tus padres-esta accion lo tomo algo descolocado, el señor Hyuga invitandolo a quedarse a su casa, o era algo malo o era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba el pobre zorro que temblaba a mas no poder.

Hinata al escuchar esto sintio que la sangre le subia por los pies y le bajaba de forma acelerada, Naruto se iba quedar en su casa y peor aun su vergüenza por lo que sucedió en el bosque la hacia sentir peor con los nervios echos marañas, en eso sintio que alguien la observaba percantandose que era Naruto que al ser descubierto mirandola aparto la cara ruborizado seguido por ella tambien.

Vaya al parecer ya se dio el primer paso-decia el señor Hyuga en su mente mientras una sonrisa de satisfaccion se escondia de los jovenes que sin pensarlo el destino les prepararia una y mil sorpresas para la incomodidez, lo comico y quien sabe el amor.


	5. Chapter 5

**En una mansión, para ser mas exactos, pertenecientes a la familia Hyuga, una raza de nekos muy prestigiosa en el pueblo, se podía ver la realización de una cena, pues la noche lo mandaba; los presentes eran Hiashi Hyuga, el jefe de la familia, sus 2 hijas Hinata la mayor y Hanabi la menor, después estaban el sobrino de Hiashi, Neji, este era considerado por las hijas de Hiashi como un hermano mayor y el cariño era correspondido por el, luego estaba la madre de Neji llamada Tomoe (nombre inventado), era la viuda del hermano gemelo de Hiashi, este había muerto por una enfermedad que había adquirido con el tiempo y por ultimo pero no menos importante un kitsune de cabellera rubia y ojos tan azules como el firmamento celeste mismo Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro novio, yerno, cuñado, amiguito de los Hiashi, así lo pensaban algunos (ya sabrán cuales verdad -w-).**

**El pobre kitsune temblaba como maraca en serenata mexicana por el nerviosismo que le provocaba el neko cabecilla de la familia Hyuga y mas por que tenia a Hinata cerca de el o al lado de el para ser mas específicos a solo escasos centímetros uno del otro.**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hinata y Naruto estaban de lo mas sorprendidos, Hiashi había invitado a Naruto a pasar la noche en la mansión, Naruto no lo podía creer pero de igual manera no pudo rechazar la oferta ya que la mirada de Hiashi indicaba que si no lo hacia no le iba a ir muy bien, en eso la madre de Neji anuncia que se servirá la cena; todos los presentes hasta el invitado se dirigieron con cierta rapidez, cuando se llego a la mesa todos tomaron sus lugares pero en eso Hiashi ordena a Naruto que se siente al lado de Hinata que inmediatamente al verla o mas bien cuando se ven los 2 jóvenes un sonrojo los embarga notorio para los presentes restantes en la mesa.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Cuando la comida se estaba sirviendo por los sirvientes de la mansión Naruto quiso saber del por que lo invito a cenar a lo que Hiashi le contesto con una mentira.**

**-Bueno es que…..-Hiashi no sabia donde comenzar pero se le ocurrió algo para escabullirse de la vergonzosa y traumante realidad… …..**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hiashi al no saber nada de su hija se fue a la casa de los padres del kitsune pensado que tal vez su hija se fue directamente a la casa de Naruto, sabia muy bien que a su hija le gustaba el kitsune pero la timidez no le dejaba confesar sus sentimientos por lo que Hiashi mas de alguna vez quiso ayudarla pero mejor dejo todo esto a su hija ya que solo ella tiene que recorrer el camino de su corazón; una sonrisa se mostro mientras caminaba por las calles un poco desiertas, el motivo de su risa es que Hinata se parecía mucho a el, cuando era mas joven al ver a la madre de Hinata y Hanabi padecía del mismo problema al estar cerca de su amada se volvía un tartamudo y medio torpe ya que una vez por querer hablarle se enredo con su propia cola y le fue a dejar su autógrafo al suelo perdiendo de paso los dientes delanteros ocasionando que en un buen tiempo sus allegados se burlaran del el; si no fuera por su amiga Kushina, la madre de Naruto que le aconsejaba que se armara de valor para confesarle su amor a esta hora del partido jamás hubiese conocido a su futura y difunta esposa, madre de sus 2 hijas.**_

_**Estos recuerdos lo llenaban de gran nostalgia pero se esfumaron, cuando llego a la casa noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta, Hiashi se preguntaba como podían vivir en esta casa pequeña pues por lo que sabe el padre de Naruto proviene de una familia de gran prestigio y mayor poder que su familia, pero recordó que Minato era de carácter modesto y humilde además su esposa no le gustaba los grandes lujoscomo decía ella; entro a la casa llamando a los amigos de tantos años pero no respondía nadie, siguió llamando y llamando hasta que vio a Kushina salir de la cocina un poco agitada acomodándose la ropa lo que le pareció muy sospechoso a lo que pregunto.**_

_**-Estas bien Kushina te ves algo agitada-decía para saber que le sucedía.**_

_**-Cla…claro por que no debería estarlo-mientras varios suspiros agitados se escapaban de la kitsune de cabello rojizo, un gran sonrojo en las mejillas se hacia notar, haciendo que la curiosidad de Hiashi aumentara.**_

_**-Bueno es que….-no había terminado de hablar cuando vio a Minato, un kitsune que por así decirlo era como ver a Naruto mas adulto pero con facciones mas finas y amigables, se arrastraba como gusano amarrado de pie a cabeza mientras su boca estaba amordazada.**_

_**-Rayos-pensaba Kushina a lo que rápidamente se puso entre Minato y la vista de Hiashi-si buscas a Hinata no esta aquí-respondía con un aura siniestra.**_

_**-Ah okey-respondía un temeroso Hiashi pues esta mujer era la única que lo hacia temblar de miedo por que conocía muy a fondo el carácter de esta kitsune pelirroja, cuando se quiere retirar espantado por el aura de Kushina esta le dice.**_

_**-Hiashi si te encuentras a Naruto podrías dejar que se quedara por esta noche en tu casa, Minato y yo tendremos nuestra segunda luna de miel y no quiero interrupciones-estas ultimas frases salían muy gruesa como si la voz femenina hubiese sido cambiada por una demoniaca.**_

_**Hiashi solo asiente con la cabeza con horror y salen lo mas rápido de la casa para no sufrir la ira de su amiga; mientras tanto Minato seguía arrastrándose como gusano pero aquel gusano que escapa de un depredador lo que es inútil ya que su depredador o depredadora lo atrapa quedándose encima de Minato volteándolo cara a cara mientras los ojos de Minato salian lagrimas por lo que se le avecinaba.**_

_**-Mi…..na….to…..kun-decia su nombre con una voz muy sensual-no crees que ya es hora de que nuestro querido hijo tenga un hermanito o prefieres una niña-estas palabras Kushina las decía dulcemente pero para Minato era la muerte anunciada pues sabia lo muy apasionada que era su esposa y muy apasionada al punto de dejarlo sin mover por semanas-hoy no te me escaparas Mi….na…to….kun-mientras relamía sus labios como si viera un suculento bocadillo.**_

_**Cuando Hiashi salió de la casa de los padres de Naruto lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito desgarrador lo que sobresalto de manera al neko para luego realizar una ceremonia fúnebre dedicada a la memoria de su amigo.**_

_**-Descansa en paz Minato que Kami-sama tenga tu alma en su regazo-después acto seguido hizo tocar una pequeña campanilla sacada de quien sabe donde con 3 palillos de incienso encendidos.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**-Este tus padres salieron iban a realizar una diligencia en la otra aldea-lo cual Naruto creyó en la versión de Hiashi.**

**La cena fue de lo mas a meno pues Hanabi comenzaba a contar muchas cosas que le sucedían en el día, desde lo que hizo cuando se levanto hasta lo que hizo durante el tiempo en que Hinata y Naruto estaban en el bosque, algunos momentos fueron embarazosos para Hinata pues de alguna manera sentía que Hanabi cuando hablaba de lo que le sucedía a ella con Naruto lo hacia con doble intención. Después de acabar la cena Neji y su madre se retiraban mientras tanto solo Hiashi, los 2 jóvenes y Hanabi se quedaron en el salón lo cual se hizo un poco incomodo para ambos jóvenes, Hinata quería hablar en privado con Naruto y Naruto se sentía incomodo con la mirada muy seria de Hiashi y además de tener cerca a Hinata, un silencio tan pero tan incomodo rodeaba el ambiente hasta que un poco de alivio lo dio la pequeña neko.**

**-Miren que lindo-decía Hanabi mientras miro a la ventana, se levantaba y salía para ver el espectáculo de afuera.**

**Todos salieron para ver que tanto había llamado la atención de la pequeña hasta que descubrieron lo mas hermoso que la naturaleza había podido mostrar en esta noche, ciento y cientos de luciérnagas encendían las luces de sus colas y daban la impresión de que las estrellas habían bajado para que los espectadores las mirasen mas de cerca. Este hecho trajo muchos recuerdos para 2 jóvenes que miraban con mucha sorpresa y ternura este maravilloso espectáculo.**

**-Te acuerdas Hinata-dirigiendo su mirada a la nekko.**

**-Si-respondía Hinata pues este hecho le recordaba la primera vez que se vieron.**

_**Flash Back (como que ya me están gustando los flasback)**_

_**En un bosque a las afueras de la aldea cerca de 2 enormes estatuas que se erguían orgullosas mientras sus miradas se centraban uno del otro se escuchaban sollozos pronunciándose al mismo tiempo la frase que cualquier infante se le podría escuchar cuando se pierde.**_

_**-¡Papá donde estas!-su voz era infantil pero le pertenecía a una Hinata de unos 6 años.**_

_**Hinata había salido con su papá y su pequeña hermana a pasear para despejar la mente de muchas cosas tristes que les sucedieron debido a la perdida de un ser muy importante para ellos, la madre de Hinata y esposa de Hiashi Hyuga. Durante su caminata por los bosques a las afueras de la aldea se vino una discusión entre Hinata y su papá lo cual ocasiono que Hinata saliera corriendo lo cual no se percato ya que durante el incidente el estaba atendiendo a la pequeña Hanabi; Hinata corría llorando mientras sus piernas la llevaban a cualquier lugar que el camino le ofrecía sin percatarse que una entidad la seguía curioso al ver a una neko muy pequeña correr por estos bosques; Hinata de tanto correr por la tristeza se percato que llego a una gran cascada y al lado de esa catarata se erguían imponente las estatuas de lo 2 fundadores de la aldea de donde ella venia, se asusto mucho pues jamás pensó llegar tan lejos aun sola lo cual la asusto mucho mas ya que ella no sabia como había llegado ahí lo que la puso muy nerviosa y mas al escuchar unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos.**_

_**La neko tomo una vara que estaba caída como arma por si quería defenderse de cualquier ser que la viniese atacar pero temblaba debido al miedo, los arbustos seguía moviéndose hasta que para su mala suerte sale una enorme bestia y era un ursa (oso) esta bestia gigantesca hizo que la pobre neko cayera aterrada sin dejar de temblar; la bestia percatándose de la neko además de sentir su miedo y estar hambriento se lanza como proyectil a su siguiente bocadillo pero estando a unos escasos centímetros de la neko un ser aparece poniendo enfrente de Hinata e impidiendo el ataque del ursa; la velocidad con la que iba el ursa no podía detenerse inmediatamente así que el misterioso ser que había aparecido aprovecho esto y al agarrarlo uso la fuerza con la que venia el ursa e hizo una técnica de judo lanzando al ursa al lago. Hinata esta sorprendida mientras el ursa salía del lago pero por la otra parte y huía asustado el animal, la neko no se explicaba como este ser tenia la fuerza para lanzar a un animal de ese peso y mas a esa gran distancia pero al ver mas detalladamente su sorpresa incrementa mas pues era solamente un niño igual que ella pero se notaba que era un poco mayor que ella, su cabellera era dorada y un par de oreja se asomaban del mismo color, noto además 3 pares de marcas en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver muy gracioso luego vio a espaldas del chico 3 colas que se movían rápida pero con armonía en sus movimientos.**_

_**Hinata miraba con detalle cada parte del chico que la salvo de ser el siguiente aperitivo del ursa cuando miro los ojos del chico, uso ojos tan azules como el firmamento y despidiendo una bondad e inocencia inquebrantable que hacia sentir a la neko segura de que con el nada le pasaría.**_

_**-Te encuentras bien pequeña-fueron las primeras palabras del chico que sacaron del ensueño en que estaba Hinata.**_

_**-Ah si claro...-ella estaba u poco sonrojada pero de repente empezó a temblar pausadamente y luego mas fuerte.**_

_**Al pequeño kitsune le preocupo esto ya que no era normal esa forma en la que temblaba la neko hasta que la misma niña sin pedir permiso lo abrazo comenzando a llorar sin poder evitar temblar, lo cual comprendió que debido al shock que sufrió al ver semejante animal que por poco la devora no lloro ya que el miedo la paralizo pero al estar a salvo toda esa impresión del momento exploto. Naruto no hacia nada por consolarla mas bien solo la abrazo con un brazo mientras el otro comenzaba a acariciar muy cariñosamente la cabecita de la niña mientras esperaba que desahogara lo cual duro muy poco, cuando termino de llorar Naruto inclino un poco su cabeza hasta dejarla hasta la altura de Hinata que se sonrojo por la cercanía del kitsune pero aun asi no hizo nada para apartarse.**_

_**-Mas tranquila-le decía el niño mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que la tranquilizo a la pequeña.**_

_**-Gracias no se que me hubiera pasado si no me hubieras ayudado-contestaba con honestidad Hinata mientras las lagrimas querían volver.**_

_**Al escapar una traicionera lagrima Hinata sintió algo suave que evitaba y al mismo tiempo le secaba la lagrima para ella era como sentir que le pasaban un algodón o la tela mas suave que hubiese sentido en el rostro hasta que se dio cuenta que una de las colas de su salvador impedía que la lagrima rodara mas por su mejilla.**_

_**-No llores-decía el chico mientras inflaba pecho y decía-además aquí esta tu caballero de brillante armadura-también se golpeo el pecho en un acto de valor pero no midió su fuerza golpeándose y provocando un-auch.**_

_**-jajajajajaja-reia la neko por que le pareció muy gracioso.**_

_**-Es bueno ver que te ríes y puedo saber el nombre de la damisela a la que salve.**_

_**-Hinata Hyuga buen señor-decía la neko siguiéndole el juego al zorrito-y el suyo caballero.**_

_**-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a sus ordenes-decia con reverencia digna de un caballero medieval.**_

_**De pronto los 2 se pusieron a reír por las ocurrencias infantiles que estaban haciendo en eso notan que ya era bastante oscuro a lo cual el zorrito le ayudo a retirase del lugar para buscar a su papa pero mientras caminaban por un camino de piedra que estaba a unos metro del lago donde se encontraron los infantes la luciérnagas aparecían y como si alguien las hubiera entrenado formaban una especie de fila como barandas lo que para ojos no muy acostumbrados a tal espectáculo natural se maravillaba.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

**-Que espectáculo tan maravilloso-decia la neko al recordar ese viejo recuerdo que agradecia por haberse perdido pues jamás hubiera conocido a Naruto.**

**De repente Hinata se queda hipnotizada debido aun hecho relevante y es que al ver sonreir a Naruto por los recuerdos que le causaron las luciérnagas mirara la sonrisa de Naruto era como ver a un angel (es lo que piensa Hinata no yo mal pensados), luego la mirada de Naruto se centra en la de Hinata ya que al parecer se percata de la observación que le hace la neko y como si fuera una imagen sacada de las fantasias mas hermosas que la mente puede crear una luciérnaga se había posado en el hombro de Hinata iluminado un poco pero lo suficente como para resaltar la belleza de la neko, no sabia como describir la sensación que sentía o como describir lo que estaba viendo pero lo que si sabia es que se estaba acercando a Hinata pero de una manrea conciente aunque no estaba pensando en detenerse como si su mente no le mandara ideas de que hacer pero igual HInata hacia lo mismo, el espacioentre ellos 2 se iba reduceindo mas y mas y mas y mas hasta que ….ti tac tic tac tic tac se escucha el sonido como la que provoca un reloj de cuerda y my cerca de hecho, asi que ellos voltean a su izquiera para llevarse una sorpresa.**

**Hanabi con lapiz y una nota con reloj-cronometro sacado de quien sabe donde estaba tomando apuntes mientras se percata que esta demasiado cerca de ambos jóvenes-nya? Que mala surte y yo pensé ver como se daban un beso para anotar la duración de esto.**

**Y como siempre debe existir aquellos que cortan el momento pero bueno quien sabe tal vez es el destino.**


End file.
